


"It wasn't a big deal."

by bethany81707



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lies, Missing Information
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethany81707/pseuds/bethany81707
Summary: Byleth might have taken Jeralt at his word on the nature of a side remark, if it wasn't for the fact something told her she could contradict it.
Kudos: 9





	"It wasn't a big deal."

“Well, there was a noble rebellion a short while ago, but it didn’t amount to much.”

For some reason, something about Jeralt’s aside remark troubled Byleth as she left that conversation. Not having a thorough understanding of the histories of each country, and all the political nuances that go into rebellions and the like, she had no idea why this particular one demanded more of her attention. She mulled the matter over, and decided to approach Rhea for answers. Edelgard would presumably be happy to help, but she couldn’t be sure everyone involved was talking about the same rebellion, since the princess was involved in more of them.

“Archbishop, might I ask you a question?” Byleth asked, entering the chamber with some trepidation. Rhea beamed as she invited her closer, welcoming anything she had to say.

“Father mentioned a noble rebellion in Enbarr that didn’t amount to much, in his words,” Byleth began. Rhea nodded, not offering any words about the incident with just that much. Byleth was honestly counting on that, and stumbled slightly as she figured out what question she wanted to ask.

“What, exactly, happened during this rebellion?” she decided upon. Rhea gave a bright smile, and offered her views.

“Some nobles disagreed with the Emperor about some trivial matter and they had strongly worded but bloodless arguments. Really, it’s barely a footnote in Adrestian history by this point, it was ten years ago,” Rhea said.

“Ten years…” Byleth muttered, thoughts stirring more clearly in her mind’s eye. She could hear Edelgard’s voice in her ears, talking about what happened to her brothers and sisters…

“I do not believe you,” Byleth said simply. Rhea gave a contemptuous gasp of mirth, or some other mixture of emotions.

“I believe I am better informed on this matter than you are, dear. You were a mere mercenary at the time, after all,” Rhea chuckled.

“...What’s the story behind Edelgard’s family?” Byleth asked. Rhea froze, her nervous laughter the only thing still happening, getting louder even.

“What does that tragedy have to do with the nobles?” Rhea asked.

“It was at the same time, wasn’t it? The nobles overthrew Ionius and made him a puppet. And then they captured all eleven of his children and tortured them to death or insanity, leaving Edelgard the only survivor. That’s why she, the ninth-born, is first in line for the throne,” Byleth explained.

“How do you know…” Rhea asked, shocked. Byleth considered the shock genuine enough that perhaps she was genuinely clueless.

“I asked,” she said. As Rhea’s shocked reaction continued, Byleth could only offer a shrug.

“...I’m afraid poor Edelgard must have gotten confused in all the drama. The deaths of her siblings were tragic, brought about by disease. I could have saved them had I been informed sooner, but the arguing amongst the nobles delayed my arrival, and I could only watch the burials of the five of them who still had enough of a body to bury,” Rhea said. Byleth remained standing there, her arms crossed.

“I’m getting rather tired, Byleth, care to call the conversation here? I believe there is little more I can offer you, but might I ask you to extend to Edelgard the sincerest of thoughts and prayers? I thank you for informing me the loss of her siblings still troubles her so deeply that she would suspect conspiracy,” Rhea said. Byleth tossed her head as she left the room, hardly believing the willing blindness. There had to be more to the matter. With the archbishop and the victim hosting such wildly contradictory stories about a relatively dry question, Byleth began to contemplate her options for people who might be able to validate the story one way or another. Although somehow, she didn’t feel particularly confident that her mind would be changed on which story was the correct one.

Rhea, for her part, could only hold out hope that Byleth would rediscover her true sense of self soon. She had failed to save those siblings of House Hresvelg, and there was no greater proof that the burden of archbishop of Fodlan was not suited to her shoulders, despite the fact no one else alive could possibly begin to compare. There was no other option- she had to revive Sothis. She had to return her utopian abilities to this land. And she had to do it on this attempt. Or else the humans would overthrow her before she made another. Valid reasons to do so just kept piling up, and valid reasons not to dried up as they got weaker and weaker with every use.

Sothis, for her part, had drawn her own conclusions from the conversation. Like Byleth, the memory of Edelgard’s confessions about her torture was fresh in her mind, and although she did not recall if Edelgard had ever specified a time, she was sure to remind Byleth to ask for one at the next opportunity. Up until now, Sothis’s unease with the archbishop and her rule came exclusively from Jeralt’s warnings, Byleth’s misgivings about certain orders and her own ‘gut instinct’, but if the facts added up and the church had failed to act on suffering of this scale… well, Sothis supposed the next step was fishing out reasons. She hated having good cause to doubt people she couldn’t do anything about.

“Hey, Professor! I’ve been making preparations for a fishing tournament in Flayn’s name. Care to assist me?” Seteth called. Sothis groaned as Byleth shelved her train of thought to lend a hand to Seteth. Then again, she supposed it would be unreasonably rude to ask Edelgard such a random question about that trauma out of the blue.

“Seteth, what do you know about the Insurrection of the Seven?” Byleth asked. Both Sothis and Seteth were confused.

“That was before my time, Professor,” Seteth said.

“Rhea and Edelgard have shared details with me that contradict fundamentally,” Byleth said.

“...You have my thanks. Please inform your class about this fishing tournament,” Seteth coolly requested.

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw this line in the fan translation (both versions of the line get across the same ideas), I shivered. It slipped my notice when I actually saw this part of the story during normal play, but then again, it is the sort of thing that looks much worse in hindsight.


End file.
